Imelda Staunton
Imelda Staunton is an English actress. Biography Born in Archway, London, Staunton studied at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts before going on to periods in repertory theatre and working at the National, winning her first Olivier Award in 1985. She subsequently went on to be nominated for several Olivier Awards for work in musicals, winning in 1990 and 2012. As well as her stage work, Staunton frequently appeared on television in works such as If You See God, Tell Him and The Singing Detective and films including Peter's Friends, Vera Drake (receiving an Academy Award nomination), Joy and the Harry Potter film series. Singing Staunton made a number of stage musical appearances, frequently receiving an Olivier Award nomination for her work. She began with roles in Mack & Mabel and The Beggar's Opera before playing Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz. Staunton appeared in two productions of Guys and Dolls, the first playing Mimi, a Hot Box Girl, the second playing the role of Miss Adelaide. She twice appeared in musicals that went from Chichester to the West End (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and Gypsy respectively) and onscreen sang "The Way You Look Tonight" in Peter's Friends and "Ain't Misbehavin'", the theme tune to Up the Garden Path. Film Peter's Friends (1992) *Orpheus in the Underground (contains solo lines) *The Way You Look Tonight (contains solo lines) Television Up the Garden Path (1990) *Ain't Misbehavin' (solo) Stage Mack & Mabel (1981) *Look What Happened to Mabel (contains solo lines) *Wherever He Ain't (solo) *Time Heals Everything (solo) The Beggar's Opera (1982) *How Cruel Are the Traitors (solo) Guys and Dolls (1982) *A Bushel and a Peck *Take Back Your Mink The Wizard of Oz (1987) *Over the Rainbow (solo) *Munchkinland (Come Out, Come Out; Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead; Follow the Yellow Brick Road)(contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (duet) *If I Only Had a Heart (contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (reprise) *If I Only Had the Nerve (contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (second reprise) *Optimistic Voices/Act One Finale *The Merry Old Land of Oz (contains solo lines) *The Jitterbug (contains solo lines) *Over the Rainbow (Reprise)(solo) *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Reprise) *Finale Into the Woods (1990) *Act One Prologue (contains solo lines) *The Cow as White as Milk/The Spell is On My House (Reprise)(duet) *Maybe They're Magic (duet) *A Very Nice Prince (duet) *A Very Nice Prince" (Reprise)(duet) *It Takes Two (duet) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Act Two Prologue (contains solo lines) *Any Moment (duet) *Any Moment (Reprise)(duet) *Moments in the Woods (solo) *Act Two Finale (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1996) *A Bushel and a Peck (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Lament (solo) *Take Back Your Mink (contains solo lines) *Adelaide's Second Lament (solo) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Follies (2007) *Montage (Rain on the Roof/Ah, Paris!/Broadway Baby)(contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2011) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Gypsy (2014) *Some People (solo) *Some People" (reprise)(solo) *Small World (duet) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Everything's Coming up Roses (solo) *Madame Rose's Toreadorables (contains solo lines) *Together Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) *Small World (reprise)(solo) *Rose's Turn (solo) Gallery stauntonbaker.jpg|'Baker's Wife' and Baker in Into the Woods. stauntonizzy.jpg|'Izzy' in Up the Garden Path. stauntonmary.jpg|'Mary Charleston' in Peter's Friends. stauntonadelaide.jpg|'Miss Adelaide' in Guys and Dolls. stauntonlovett.jpg|'Mrs. Lovett' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. stauntonmamarose.jpg|'Mama Rose' in Gypsy. Staunton, Imelda